House Rules
Role Playing • You must be 18 years of age or older to play, due to the mature nature of VTM. There will be blood, gore, and general discomfort. If at any time you feel genuinely ill at ease, please tell an ST. However, because of the subject matter expect to be a bit squicked at times. worry, we won’t go full edgelord • Be respectable to players and STs. Yes there will be joking around, but genuine hatefulness will not be tolerated. • Respect the STs decisions. If you have a legitimate issue, we have an open door policy. Please come talk to us if you believe you are being treated unfairly, however if the ST has to make a call, you are expected to respect it. • We do not tolerate meta. Meta is when you use OOC information In Character. This can be prevented by keeping IC conversations IC only. • If there is a situation where you know you need an ST a certain Court member, using the Medium merit, etc, please use common sense and wait for an ST instead of forgoing it. • If your character ends up bloodbound, ghouled, or thralled to another character, BOTH of the players must contact an ST to confirm it. This is prevent any misunderstandings or unfair advantages. • Battle scenes will start with everyone rolling Initiative and going from there. During these scenes you are expected to wait your turn to comment/attack/react. • Player Vs Player is allowed but there are a few rules concerning such. 1. An ST MUST be present for ANY AND ALL PVP. As soon as one of you has to roll for a confrontation, an ST should be there. This is to prevent ‘he-said/she-said’ scenarios. 2. If a PVP situation arises out of OOC issues, the scene will be retconned by the ST, and the offender will be asked to leave. 3. The scene must make sense; you cannot just punch someone in the face for literally no reason. • Hunting starts with a difficulty of 6 and then is adjusted to a number of factors. • Difficulty goes down if: You have App 4 -1, You have Charisma 4 -1, You have Dominate -1, You have Presence -1, You have Eat Food Merit -1, You have Blush of Health Merit -1, You have Sanctity Merit -1, etc. Example: A random PC Tremere might have Dominate and Blush of Health, so their difficulty starts at 6, then gets minus 2 points for the above. So their roll would be hours diff 4. • Difficulty goes up if: Charisma is 1 or lower +1, App is 1 or lower +1, You have Touch of Frost Flaw +1, You have Cold Breeze Flaw +1, You have Eerie Presence +1, You have Beacon of the Unholy +1, etc • Your roll for hunting is # of hours then difficulty. Your hour roll can be between 1 and 6. More hours of hunting means more chances of feeding. You do not have to rp feeding this way, these rolls are so feeding can be done without STs around. So say the Example Tremere above wanted to hunt for 3 hours. Their roll would be !roll 3 4. If they wanted to hunt for 6 hours, it would be 6 4. • Animals react badly to kindred, your average cat will hiss and growl and average dog will snarl and bark at the undead. The only exception to this rule are Gangrel, due to being the most closely aligned with the beast. Ghouled animals will not act badly around kindred, and having one is like having an absurdly well trained pet. They will, however, be very protective of their master. • Your Blood Pool will go down one point automatically every night for waking up an being functional. This will be deducted from a bloodpoint pool at the bottom part of your Character Sheet by an ST. • Your Willpower will regenerate one point every other day. This will be added onto the bottom part of your sheet by an ST. • Learning an additional Language requires that you have someone fluent in the language teach you, whether this is a friend, professor, etc. You must spend 3 EXP towards a language, stating which language it is, and a time lapse of one month will take place before your character can speak it fluently. Those with the Linguist Merit will have that time cut in half, they can learn a language entirely in 2 weeks. Recommendations • Reading the corebook of Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary edition is recommended. • If you intend to play a certain clan, reading the clanbook will help tremendously. • Familiarizing yourself with how rolling works will take you far! • If you are not familiar with VTM or World of Darkness in general, playing a kine human first is recommended.